


2. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Series: Ненавижу иллюзионистов [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: горячий песок, ненавижу иллюзионистов</p>
    </blockquote>





	2. Ненавижу иллюзионистов

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок матрешка. (дайриник) на ключи: горячий песок, ненавижу иллюзионистов

В следующий раз он приходит в себя где-то на побережье. Горячий песок обжигает щеку, во рту солоно от крови, а в теле, кажется, не осталось ни единой целой кости. Несколько мгновений Кёя лежит неподвижно, судорожно хватая ртом раскаленный воздух, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь кровавые круги, плавающие перед глазами. А потом щеки касается прохладная ладонь.

Она скользит по скуле, пальцы проходятся по саднящим, разбитым губам и алая муть перед глазами начинает бледнеть. Взгляд выхватывает острые, черные носки сапог, утопающих в песке, валяющуюся рядом с ними перчатку, колени, темные пряди волос, разноцветные глаза. В правом все еще подрагивает, истаивая, иероглиф «пять». Прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб, и это настолько непростительно приятно, что бешенство накатывает мгновенно, заставляя вздернуть мелко подрагивающую голову.

\- Все оказалось еще хуже, чем я предполагал, - Мукуро сидит перед ним на корточках. Его пальцы путаются в коротких, слипшихся на лбу Кёи волосах и на этот раз Мукуро не улыбается, - прости.

\- Сссу-ука, - тяжело выдыхает Кёя, вновь падая щекой в горячий песок, и закрывает глаза.

Прохладная ладонь ложится на раскаленный затылок. Кёе хочется вцепиться в нее зубами и рвать. До хруста костей, до текущей в горло солоноватой, теплой крови. Он тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя в ладонях нагретый солнцем металл, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы сжать пальцы.

\- Рёхей будет с минуты на минуту, - сквозь шум в ушах голос Мукуро звучит глухо, - ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Пальцы на мгновение сжимаются в волосах, а потом ладонь исчезает. Несколько мгновений Кёя лежит, слушая шум прибоя и стук собственного сердца, а потом медленно открывает глаза. Мукуро нет. Остались лишь следы на песке.

\- Ненавижу иллюзионистов, - зло выдыхает Кёя.


End file.
